Harry Potter's Young Adventures
by Callisto Endymion
Summary: The only reason I'm keeping this is a memento of how boring my writing as a kid was. DO NOT READ.
1. Prologe: Harry's Taken

HARRY POTTER'S YOUNG ADVENTURES prologue (revised)  
  
Because this is a new series, you probably don't know how Harry is in this story. So  
  
here's the tale- but it starts after Dumbledor leaves saying "Good luck, Harry Potter" or  
  
something like that.  
  
AFTER DUMBLDOR LEFT a cloaked figure came out of the shadows and picked Harry  
  
And his letter up and left. Her name was Jessie Katcher, and she ran a school for  
  
mutants with her daughter, Sita.  
  
Should I write on or let the series run? 


	2. Chapter 1: Harry's Birthday

HARRY POTTER'S YOUNG ADVENTURES

(Read revised prologue. Or is it prologue?)

CHAPTER 1: HARRY'S 10TH BIRTHDAY

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! The day began with a promising ring of his alarm clock.

"Wake up Sita!" he called to his sister, before going into the bathroom to get ready.

After getting ready, he opened the door and went back to his room he shared with his sister and said to her, "The bathroom's free." Sita, bleary-eyed, walked without a word towards the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to say "Happy Birthday?" he asked.

"It's 6:30." She replied.

"We always wake up at 6:00!" he called. Sita kept walking.

At 7:00, she walked out of the bathroom, smiling.

"Sorry I was short with you!" she said. "I stayed up reading Peter Pan last night- I'm tired. Happy Birthday, and good morning! Lets go down to breakfast.

FOR BREAKFAST, they had pancakes, orange juice, and warm biscuits-one of Harry's favorites.

"Morning!" said Harry's mom, Jessie. (A/N: you should know- Harry thinks of his step mom as his mom. He knows its not really her- but he doesn't know she's not a Potter- he thinks she's his aunt.)

"Happy Birthday Harry!" she said. "You're 10! A two digit number!"

She was a pretty lady, Jessie. Tanned skin, dark, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a blue velvet dress with the smell of a clear day around her. Thank god she doesn't smell like an ocean! Harry thought.

"Guess what?" she asked. "We're going to go to the beach!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry- I got to go now. Will write soon! (hopefully)


	3. Chapter 2: I Dunno

HARRY POTTER'S YOUNG ADVENTURES

Chapter Two: BOOOORING

* * *

Harry was dreaming. He was dreaming about what had happened before his 10th birthday.

--FLASHBACK-

Harry was 5. He was at a boarding school, the one his mom decided to bring him to. Of course, he didn't know she wasn't his mom until later, but. Anyway, it was time for art. "Okay, class." Said Miss Denduron, the teacher. "Draw a dragon, using the directions on the board." "Hey, Harry!" whispered Kathy, a brown nose. "Can I see your drawing?" "No!" he whispered back.

After the class, she pestered on. "Oh please! Just one peak!" she begged. "NO!" shouted Harry. "Miss Den! Kathy is being a meenie!" (A/N: remember, he was only 5 years old.) "Kathy, stop it." Said Miss Den. (they called her that for short.) "And Harry, don't call her a meenie." Both Kathy and Harry stomped off. I wish Sita was here, instead of at that other school. Thought Harry. She'd show that meenie a thing or too!

* * *

With Sita

* * *

Dear Mom,

Today, I am starting my second week of school. I am so glad you sent me to one of those schools where people come from all over the world! For instance, I met this girl from India named "Napa". She's very kind, and she likes cats, like me. But also, there's this boy from China called Chang, and he's really mean. Our schoolteacher is from Australia, and her name is Tory Burns. She says we should call her by her first name, rather than "Miss Burns". I like that. Our "other" teacher is Mrs. Plume. "Other" means she teaches us sports, (Monday), and the arts-which is dancing, drawing, cooking, and sewing (Tues, Wed, Thurs, and Fri.) We can write and send letters every other week, and that's why I didn't send any letters for so long. Anyway, that's all I can think of to say, so bye-bye!

Love, Sita

P.S. I wish Harry was here!

* * *

With Harry

* * *

Dear Diary,

Yep. I'm going to die of embarrassment. I can't believe what I did. Because of my stupidity I'm going to gasp ballet class! See, I was watching this really pretty girl, so I didn't look at what I was doing, and accidentally signed up for ballet instead of soccer. At lest some men do ballet, in movies and stuff. I remember having a daydream of doing ballet, and gracefully picking up Laura Croft Kerr, (her parents loved the game) the girl who distracted me. Well, I have a horrifying day ahead- better get some sleep!

From,

Harry

* * *

UN-FLASHBACK-

* * *

Ok, that was just some background information. I fixed it up so it's not SO boring.

Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Blah

HARRY POTTER'S YOUNG ADVENTURES

CHAPTER 6: SHIPWRECK

* * *

Harry was scared. He was in the middle of a strange city full of

strangers, and Sita was gone. Let me tell

you what happened to him.

Harry woke up from his boring dream of reading letters from school,

for he had fallen asleep on the boat. Yes, that's right. A boat. They

had gone on a cruise around the world. He had woken up because the

boat was being rocked by a storm. When he went on deck, he heard

someone shout, "Abandon ship!" indeed, the storm was so rough, that

the boat would sink soon, and Harry saw why. A hurricane was

coming, and waves were coming to them very fast, and very high.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the boat in the middle, and Harry fell

into the water.

"Harry, help!" cried a voice. Harry turned around in the water, and saw

Sita. She was being dragged by the strong current towards the wind funnel

that was coming closer. So was Harry. Suddenly, a piece of metal from

the ship flew towards him, and he was knocked out.

* * *

LATER

* * *

Harry woke up floating on a piece of driftwood. He looked around and

saw more debris from the ship in the water and (yuck!) dead bodies.

He also saw Sita sitting on a piece of debris, like him, with a fishing

pole and a bucket already full of fish. He quickly swam towards her.

She heard him turned around, and smiled.

"Harry! You're alive!"

"Sita! It's a miracle!" then they hugged.

"I got food." Said she.

"Smart idea."

"Well, someone had to keep their head, don't they?"

So, they just kept floating and fishing silence for a while, then Harry

asked, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to use a compass I found to direct us to America again,

paddle like crazy, drink from water bottles I found floating around, and

pray. Oh, and talk."

Harry sighed. This was going to be bad.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 4: Ha ha!

Harry Potter's Young Adventures

Chapter Four: Harry's Destiny

* * *

Harry had another dream. He dreamed that on their pitiful excuse for a raft, a shadow had appeared. It called out for Sita. It didn't have any interest in Harry himself because he was male. Sita was wrapped up in its wings, and taken away, frozen in silent shock.

When he woke up it was morning. He looked up…and saw New York City! Well, he thought it was. It seemed logical, and he was right.

"Sita, we made it! Sita?" But she was gone. He looked franticly, but all he saw was water, water, water.

"SITA!" No answer. A foghorn blasted.

Suddenly Harry thought, _maybe she's already ashore!_

He eventually got to the shore, and escaped from the few people at the point he landed, a family feeding the pigeons.

Thus Harry was in the middle of a New York street, with no money, no food and, most of all, no sister. He was a mess, too. However this was New York, so nobody took much notice.

(AN: You're up to date with the beginning of the last chapter!)

* * *

TWO HORRIBLE DAYS LATER

* * *

Harry had to beg for money in order to buy two loaves of bread and a few bottles of water. Still, he had survived. He was worried sick about Sita. However, his worries were about to disappear.

He was walking down a dark alley when he saw a lump next to the wall. He would have ignored it if it hadn't been wearing Sita's dress. He rushed forwards.

"SITA!" she awoke and stared at him, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Harry! Thank goodness! I have to tell you what happened!"

"What?"

"Harry…I was bitten by a vampire! I'm a vampire now! Oh god, Harry, it's been hell?'

"WHAT?"

"Harry, a vampire took my to land and turned me into a vampire. Also, Harry, I found out something about you! You've got to run!"

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I believe I can answer that." Said a voice. They turned around. Standing there was a man in a robe with a long beard.

"Harry, you are a wizard, and you're destiny is to kill Lord Voldemort in your fifth year. I will erase your memories and put new ones there, of a family I'm putting you in the care of- the Dursleys. Sita will be able to come to you in your fifth year. Now that she is a vampire she can visit our world, for it is a completely different world."

Harry was speechless. The man waved his hand, and a black tunnel opened up, which Harry was sucked into.

"SITA!"

He was gone.

"Professor Dumbledor, please!"

"I'm sorry, Sita, but you and your mother should not have taken him from the doorstep."

"But he was going to have a horrible life there! Me and him were going to go to my mother's school!"

"I'm sorry, Sita. We need him. Until his fifth year, then." He jumped into the tunnel, and both he and the tunnel disappeared.

Sita burst into tears.

Until Harry's fifth year, readers!

* * *

THE END

* * *

For what happened, read my fanfiction "Harry Potter and the Vampire." The entire account "Sita the Marshmellow Lord" is one big story. This is chapter one.

See you later, ghouls and boils! We will find out what happens when people are being murdered at Hogwarts. Is it Sita? Or somebody else? Mwahahaha- (choke, choke)


End file.
